Crazy Overwatch Battle
Yes, some of my OCs are coming back. Meh, got bored. See chart for out's and in's. Codey NEW.PNG|Codey - Bokurei Kabloom NEW.PNG|Kabloom - Free Sign.PNG|Sign - Undhee Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker - Infinity Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant - Free (for now) Subwoofer.PNG|Subwoofer - Free Codey's Sister.PNG|Codey's Sister - Nemolee Cirrus Storm.PNG|Cirrus Storm - Nahuel Tricky.PNG|Tricky - Cutie Dorky Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture - Free I-Pad.png|i-Pad - Stirkerovercrazu Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer - Free Battery.PNG|Battery - Disco-shroom Episode 1: Contest? What? What? The organizer host introduces itself! *???: Hello, I am your super host... ARLE! *???: Arle, you've been signed up for too much. *Arle: Oh. *???: I am the great GREAT GREAT... CUPHEAD! *Cuphead: So yeah, I'm your host. It's a object show, promise me. NOT a camp. *Cuphead: Just to get yourself started, we will have a CONTEST for something super famous! *Cuphead: Anyways, the contest is for being team leader. It's to draw one of your OCs human. *Cuphead: Make sure to place your entries in this gallery! IMG 0651.jpg|Bokurei Broom (Human Version) (My OC).png|Nahuel Chespin_As_Human.jpg|Alex *Cuphead: Are you ready? Once everyone enters there entries, the results come in! *RESULTS *Cuphead: Some participated. Gosh. Eh, Kabloom keeps being team leader. *BOKUREI'S: Wow, I like how it's so vibrant! 24/30! *NAHUEL'S: Maybe it can do better. Eh, 15/30. *ALEX'S: OC, not RC (real character). -30/30. *BOKUREI and NAHUEL are team leaders! Episode 2: Pickin' on ya! *Codey: Eh. Sis? *Codey's Sister: Yeah? *Codey: I feel queasy about being a team leader. *Everyone: You'll be OK! *Cuphead: Alright, time for teams! *Cuphead: There's 12. One will be without a team. *Battery: Don't say it's me! *Cuphead: Unfortunaly it's you. People, pick your contestants! *Battery: Wow, that sucks! I'm on no team! *TEAM CANDY CORN (Bokurei): Codey, Codey's Sister, i-Pad, Kabloom, Frost Pendant, Subwoofer *TEAM THOREMOLIMITY SPIRIT (Nahuel): Cirrus Storm, Sign, Tricky, Dorky Picture, Laser Pointer, Jawbreaker *NO TEAM: Battery *Cuphead: While you guys are waiting, the contest is called Dogeball. *Battery: That really SUCKS. *Cuphead: Dogeball is basically Dodgeball, but with a chance meter. *Cuphead: You can't instantly hit someone, I see if it's a reflect, miss, or hit. *Cuphead: GO! *Cirrus Storm: (throws ball at dorky) (MISS) *Dorky: Hey! (shoves Cirrus Storm into acid) *12/13 are alive! *Battery: (supercharges dogeball) (throws dogeball at i-Pad) *Cuphead: (kicks battery into acid) No CHEATING! *i-Pad: (gets electrocuted) *11/13 are alive! *i-Pad won't wake up. *Oh wait, nevermind. 10/13 are alive. *DOGEBALL WAR *Miss Miss Miss Miss Miss Miss *Kabloom: (gets an explosive dogeball) Cool! (throws it at laser pointer) (laser pointer, dorky picture, and tricky are knocked back into the acid) *8/13 are alive! *Sign: (headbutts kabloom off the platform) *7/13 are alive! *Sign: (headbutts everyone else) *1/13 are alive! *i-Pad: (gets shocked back to life) (electrocutes Sign) *Cuphead: Well, i-Pad won for his team. Vote for someone to get thereself DEAD! Who should be eliminated? Cirrus Storm Sign Tricky Dorky Picture Laser Pointer Jawbreaker Battery Episode 3: Drawin' Again *Cuphead: ELIMINATION! Today... Sign is eliminated. 3 votes for Battery. Prizes are Chew Toys! *Battery: You better replace them or I'll call all the Cuphead boss fights to pwn you! *Cuphead: Nevermind, Battery. *Battery: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Cuphead: Challenge is to draw your chosen contestant. Ready? GO! Cirrus Storm.png|Cirrus Storm (Nahuel's Version) CODEY.png|Codey (Bokurei's Version) Tricky by Cutie.png|Tricky (Cutie's Version) *Challenge ends... NOW! *Since chances are skeptic for Cirrus Storm, there's not going to be halved for Team Cornico. *BOKUREI's: Sloppy. Maybe I was wrong about the vibrant. -15/15. *CUTIE's: Same as above. -15/15. *NAHUEL's: Not really interesting, like the others. -30/30. *Cuphead: Tiebreaker! Everyone is up for ELIMINATION! Who should be eliminated? Cirrus Storm Sign Tricky Dorky Picture Laser Pointer Jawbreaker Codey Codey's Sister i-Pad Kabloom Frost Pendant Subwoofer *Later on... *Cuphead: I forgot to say, Tricky's on team Thoremolimity Spirit. NOT Cornico. Some kinda error, I guess. *Cuphead: Still, it's a tiebreaker. Episode 4: Survivin' the Lunar Events! *Cuphead: Elimination!!! Prizes are sticks. *Cuphead: Codey's Sister is safe. *Cuphead: Tricky is rekt. (vacuum cleaner sucks in tricky) *Cuphead: Today's contest... SURVIVE THE LUNAR EVENTS. *Cuphead: Last one standing wins. GO! THE SEQUENCE *Codey meets a Drakomire. *Codey's weapons is a sword. *What will Codey do? *LATER *Cirrus Storm says that one of them needs to survive to Laser Pointer, not until being crushed by a Sroller. 10/11 left. *Codey's Sister not only kills Laser Pointer, but also the Sroller. 9/11 left. *Codey is surrounded. He's almost dead, until Kabloom does a rainbow explosion, not only killing the monsters, but himself and Codey. 7/11 left. *Jawbreaker says he never got a screen time, not until he jumps right into Codey's Sister's screen, breaking her. 6/11 left. *Jawbreaker melts from the intense heat in the Solar Zone. 5/11 left. *DEATH BATTLE TIME! *Subwoofer just stabs everyone to death. Wins for team. THE RESULTS *Cuphead: Cornico Team wins! Vote for somebody to get rekt! Who should be eliminated? Cirrus Storm Sign Dorky Picture Laser Pointer Jawbreaker Episode 4: Who's your essence? *Cuphead: Elimination! NEW TOKENS AND SUPER PRIZES! *Cuphead: Laser Pointer is safe with NO votes! *Laser Pointer: (catches it) *Cuphead: Cirrus Storm & Jawbreaker are safe with one vote! *Cirrus Storm: Oh man, we might die. (catches box) *Cuphead: Dorky Picture safe with two votes! *Dorky Picture: ("catches" box) *Cuphead: We're going to have to get that outta you... Sign is eliminated with four votes! *Sign: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets ripped into pieces) *Cirrus Storm, Dorky Picture, and Jawbreaker: We all got brussel sprouts! *Laser Pointer: I got a... paintbrush? *Cuphead: Just a spare one. *Cuphead: Like the first challenge, DRAW. No sloppy drawings/stealing is aloud. Don't try to rush. *Cuphead: Also, you can't use any of your OCs. You have to use one of those in the gallery below. Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator *Cuphead: Now draw! Tide Hammer 2.png|Tide Hammer (Nahuel) Drawing31.png|Cyber Manipulator (Stirkerovercrazu) *Cuphead: Only one. Wow. Anyways, this is what I'd like you to do. *REQUEST! *Cuphead: Request you characters! 18 can request! I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|I messed up here now what NickelPose2.png|Nickel Marble (Stone).png|Marble (Stone) Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator Camillot Axe.png|Camilot Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore PAIN Box.png|P.A.I.N Box (Credit goes to Charlotte) Slime Time.jpg|DA SLIEM (Credit to Tyler) Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe DASSA BIG WOOTERFOWL (Fly Swat).png|Facey Jigsaw wiki poaw.png|Puzzle Piece (just the old version of jigsaw) Shuriken.PNG|Shuriken Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks Gluestick Pose.png|Glue Stick SSBOS Sword.png|Sword Category:Object shows